The Diva Devon
by crissingirl123
Summary: To get some money Blaine works in Dirty Times. He didn't expect Sebastian to show up. Wow this is probably the most stupid storytitle ever...


**A/N**: I saw an old Seblaine picture somewhere on tumblr and that give me some inspiration to write this. I hope you like it!

**Summary:** To get some money Blaine works in Dirty Times. He didn't expect Sebastian to show up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

It was one of those rare days when Sebastian wanted something different. He didn't want to go to Scandals tonight to enjoy his evening. At least to stop thinking about all the shit that is going on in his life right now.

Nothing went as he wanted.

His parents are out of town and everyone hates him at school. Not that he can blame them. Ever since Hunter transferred Sebastian changed. Hunter told him that you didn't need to be nice to make it in this world and Sebastian had agreed, which was stupid obviously. Sebastian always thought he doesn't need any friends and for a while that is okay, but he really misses the Warblers.

The Warblers seriously hate him even more since Sectionals, since Hunter made them all use drugs for the performance. It's not that it's really Sebastian's fault, because it was Hunter's idea, but it's not like Sebastian even thought about stopping him.

And that's why Sebastian didn't go to Scandals this Friday night.

He went to Dirty Times instead.

"One beer." Sebastian ordered and after paying for his beer he walked to the front. He didn't really know what to think about this club. There was a reason that he'd never been here before. Sebastian isn't really into strip clubs. He'd rather fuck guys in the bathroom without the flirting on stage while everyone is watching.

Luckily it's not like he can't fuck guys in the bathroom here.

Not far away from Sebastian there was this boy sitting all by himself, interestedly looking at the stage where nothing happened just yet and Sebastian didn't wait a minute before he walked to the boy and sat down next to him. The boy had short, dark hair and blue eyes, not that he really cared about the eyes, because he won't be looking at the other boy when he fucks him against a wall.

"What?" That wasn't the first reaction he mostly got, but that didn't stop him.

"I'm-"

"If you're here to ask me to go to your house, my answer is no." Sebastian stared at the boy with wide eyes, but soon shook it off. Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants, no matter what.

"You're sure about that, cutie? You don't know what you're missing."

"I do know that if I'm gonna fuck you, I'll miss my favorite stripper so fuck off." Favorite stripper? Well this can be interesting.

"And who is that? Your favorite stripper?" Sebastian asked interestedly as he leaned forward and played with his beer with his right hand, while staring the dark haired boy deep into his eyes.

"Is this your first time, stranger?" Sebastian nodded immediately, way too interested in this stripper to care what the other boy would think about him. "There is this one bashful boy that strips here every week. He's everybody's favorite and there is a good reason for that, because behind the blush on his cheeks there is a very sexy looking boy." If Sebastian didn't know any better he would almost think that the other boy has a little crush, but he did know that it's all about sex in this sort of clubs. It's never about feelings.

"I like your way of thinking." Sebastian smirked, but the other boy wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Two girls were standing on the stage asking for everybody's attention and Sebastian curiously turned around.

"It's finally time for the person you've all been waiting for!" _Seriously what kind of god is this boy in here?_ "_The_ Diva Devon!" Cheering followed soon until a pretty short male arrived on the stage. Loud music started playing and the boy nervously danced around on the stage.

He was wearing simple black pants, a blue, green striped shirt with a bowtie on top. He was also wearing a black cape and a dark blue police cap was on his head. The thing that was annoying Sebastian the most was the mask over his eyes, making it unable for Sebastian to really see the boy on stage, _The_ Diva Devon.

The boy kept on dancing around. Giving his best body rolls and without really realizing it, Sebastian stood up and walked even closer to the stage.

The first song stopped and the boy took off his bowtie and threw it into the club, getting excited screams in return from the audience. The next song was even faster as the first one and the boy turned around and shook his ass playfully. What Sebastian didn't expect though was that those black pants fell on the ground in no time, giving Sebastian a better view of the strangers cock in his pink briefs.

"Shirt off! Shirt Off!" Sebastian was pressed against the stage by now and he really had to stop himself from not jumping on the stage to make the boy naked. But he knew that when he did that they would kick him out of the building and he really didn't want that. "Shirt off!" Sebastian happily cheered along and Sebastian would have sworn that the boy just looked at him.

And that wasn't the only thing. The boy stopped dancing for a few seconds just to look at Sebastian and Sebastian looked back with the same smirk on his face.

He just has this affection on people.

The boy recovered soon and was dancing again on the music. Playfully rolling over the ground and eventually doing what everyone was waiting for. The smaller boy on the stage pulled of his shirt and threw it on the ground. Sebastian did notice that the boy was in a hurry though, because soon the cap and the cape followed and even the bowtie was thrown into the audience within a few seconds.

Was something wrong?

Sebastian didn't think too much of it and enjoyed how The masked boy was dancing on the stage only a few inches away and only wearing his briefs. Sebastian was embarredly hard, but he really tried to ignore that.

The boy on stage slowly sank down on his knees and turned around with his ass up in the air while his hands reached behind his head. Those hands pulled the knot out of the mask and removed the mask from his head and slowly the boy moved around, finally facing the audience without a mask.

Sebastian stared at the boy in awe.

He really didn't expect that.

Blaine did a few last dancing moves and jumps and with his cheeks colored bright pink, he quickly left the room.

* * *

Ever since Blaine left that room he couldn't sit still. He put on some normal clothes in his dressing room and stared in front of him.

Why was Sebastian here?

This whole strip thing was supposed to be a secret. He needed money and the only way he could make it was like this. He tried everything. No one wanted him to sing in their restaurants or order their coffees or whatever. But Cooper told him that he knew a job and when he once came to the club, there was no going back.

Cooper was the only one who knew and he wasn't going to tell anyone, but from Sebastian he is not that sure. And that why he had to make sure that he would keep his mouth shut.

Without any hesitation he stood up and walked into the club, ignoring all the excited screams and shouts. He was slowly getting used to all the attention he got. Slowly.

Blaine found Sebastian sitting at the bar and he immediately pulled him with him by his arm into the dressing room he was before and locked the door behind him. As soon as the door was locked Sebastian playfully pushed Blaine against the wall and whispered the next few words in his ear.

"Not that I mind you pulling me with you to somewhere private, but I have to ask why?" Sebastian asked amusedly before he released the smaller boy and sat down on one of the chairs in the room and Blaine did the same on one of the others.

"What you just saw…- forget it, please?" Sebastian started to laugh aloud, but stopped a little later when he saw the sad eyes of Blaine. Why did he care so much?

"There is no need to be embarrassed. You looked fucking sexy, killer." Blaine shook his head. He really didn't agree with that.

"No need to be embarrassed?! I'm a stripper!"

"Woah there, Killer."

"No, you don't understand. I need you to keep it a secret! No one can know!" Blaine begged and Sebastian smirked at the boy who was literally sitting on his knees in front of him on the floor.

"I'll think about it." Of course Sebastian wouldn't say anything, but playing a little bit with the boy wouldn't hurt right?

Blaine didn't do anything. He still sat on his knees, silently staring in front of him. He was in deep thoughts. Sebastian couldn't tell anyone and Blaine wanted to do everything for that. He just had to play it smart.

He could keep begging.

He could murder the other boy. He'd rather didn't do that.

Or he could do something else. And even though how stupid it sounds in his head it was probably the best idea he had right now.

Sebastian was really curious about what was going on in Blaine's head by now, but soon he was informed. Without saying another word Blaine stood up and pulled Sebastian into a hard, messy kiss.

Sebastian really had to stop this kiss, he knew that.

This wasn't right.

But it was so fucking good.

Blaine opened his mouth and without any hesitation Sebastian entered the other boy's mouth with his tongue. His hands were pressed hard into Blaine's back, while Blaine's were on Sebastian's arms.

One kiss won't harm anyone right?

A few minutes past when Blaine finally ended the kiss and looked Sebastian right into his eyes.

"Please?"

Sebastian nodded his head immediately.

This boy was going to be the dead of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
